


Christmas Morning

by Stormfrost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/pseuds/Stormfrost
Summary: It's Christmas Morning and Daryl is a grumpy pants, who finds himself with a boyfriend, who has two kids and a crazy ex wife. What's a loner gonna do??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarburetorCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to the wonderful CarburetorCastiel for coming up with Secret Santa for RICKYL Writers Group!!!!!!
> 
> You totally ROCK!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!

"Dang it Rick, I told ya I'm not getting up at the crack of damn near dawn to open gifts. They ain't going no where stop acting like a kid. Ya worst than Carl and Judy!" Daryl grumbled trying to pull the covers back over his head as his boyfriend, tried to yank them off. "Come on lazy bones get up the kids are going to start without us." Rick whined trying to unwrap another corner of the blanket from Daryl's body, but every time he got a portion of skin revealed, Daryl would twist in the opposite direction and somehow manage to burrow even deeper, and Rick was getting frustrated. 

"Ok fine! You just lay in bed all day, me and the kids are going to open all the gifts... including yours." Rick huffed rolling his eyes at the lump in the middle of their king size bed as he made his way to the bedroom door. Getting no where as the lump just curled in tighter on itself, Rick grabbed his tee shirt off the floor and headed out the room screaming for Carl and Judith not to open any presents until he got there. 

Flopping over on his back, Daryl pulled the covers away from his face scowling as sunlight hit him directly in his eyes, forcing them shut to stop the spots from dancing across his vision. For the fiftieth time this week Daryl asked himself how did he fall in love with a cop, oh excuse me a sheriff's deputy, with two kids, and a crazy ex wife who was "finding herself." Daryl was a loner, always had been. He worked as a mechanic at the local garage, went hunting most of the time, and came home to a nice quiet house. When he wanted a lil company he would go to the bar have a couple of beers with his brother Merle, watch him strike out with every woman in the place, and drive his drunk ass home. That was Daryl's life. However one night instead of driving a drunken Merle home he was driving one deputy by the name of Rick Grimes back to his place. 

Now here he was, living with him for the last six months and his kids for the last three. 

"No Judy we have to wait for Daryl!" Carl yells

"I want to open presents NOW!" Judy pouts back.

"Carl, turn that music down!' Rick threatens.

Sighing to himself, Daryl pushes the blankets away and reaches for his own set of sweats lazily discarded the night before. Making his way downstairs, Daryl steps into the nightmare that is their living room as his eyes widen to colorful Christmas wrapping paper strewn across the floor and toys scattered throughout. How could they have done this much damage in less than ten minutes? Standing there with his mouth wide open Daryl doesn't have the words to express what he is feeling in that moment. Taking in Daryl's bewildered features, Rick places Daryl's gift in Judith's hands and gently pushes her towards the shell shocked hunter.

"Merry Christmas Dary." Judith brightly exclaims holding a small carefully wrapped box in her little hands. 

Daryl just stares at the unwrapped present in his hands before looking at each of the smiling faces before him. Grinning like an idiot Daryl replies, "Yes" as the reflection from the Christmas tree lights brilliantly shine off the gold ring in his hand.


End file.
